While various frictional materials have been proposed heretofore with varying emphasis on properties assigned, e.g. thermal conductivity, heat-resistance, lubricity and wear resistance, resinous or polymeric materials are today in extensive use because they fairly meet these requirements. It is desirable that these materials have, inter alia, a greater coefficient of friction and enhanced wear resistance.